


Mine

by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)



Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: You’ve had a crush on your best friend Penelope Garcia for as long as you can remember. You just wished she liked you back.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840627
Kudos: 26





	Mine

You always had a thing for your spunky best friend. You kept it to yourself because you didn’t know what she would say, and you weren’t willing to ruin your friendship. Plus, dating a coworker might be breaking some kind of rule. 

After solving a particularly hard case, Rossi offered to buy drinks for the whole team. You happily trailed along with the others to the closet bar. You weren’t going to drink much, maybe a glass or two to celebrate. You could tell the others were going to party so they needed at least one sober person to make sure they all got home.

An hour into celebrating, Emily threw an arm around your shoulders. “You gotta loosen up,” she chuckled. You could tell she was on the way to drunk city now, and you laughed. “Oh, Em. I’m loose,” you joked and shook your head. “Dance with us!” Emily said and started pulling you towards the others. You followed along.

“Hey! Look who’s decided to join,” Spencer said with a smile. He was the only other person holding back on drinking. “Now we have all the pretty ladies with us,” Derek teased before sipping his drink. You laughed and let yourself move with them. It was fun to get nights out like this. 

You felt an arm snake around your waist and pulled you into their side. You smiled softly seeing it was Penelope. “Hey, cutie,” you greeted her and put your arm around her shoulders, “How many have you had?” “Lost count?” Penelope said innocently before swaying with you to the music, “Missed you.” “I missed you too,” You said as she rested her head on your shoulder. 

A loud voice pulled your attention away from Penelope. Derek was trying to bet Rossi over shots. Penelope tore away from you to join them. You stood back with Spencer and watched with him. “Good thing we have tomorrow off,” you joked to him, “They’re going to need it.” Spencer nodded and sipped his drink. You dipped yours. He started some conversation with you about a movie.

You noticed Spencer check the time after a bit. You knew what that meant. “Alright, lets wrangle the kids,” you chuckled and put your glass down. Spencer chuckled and followed your lead. You called cabs together and managed to get a few of the team into them and gave their addresses to the drivers. All you had left when you were done were Derek and Penelope. 

“I’ll take Penny, you take Derek?” You asked Spencer. He nodded and headed over to grab Derek and get him into a cab. You waved goodbye before wrapping an arm around Penelope. She smiled and leaned into you, “Hey, hot stuff.” You started to walk her out, “Hey Pen. We’re going back to your place, okay?” Penelope hummed in response and followed you into a cab. 

Penelope leaned against you in the cab and kissed your cheek, “You’re soooo sweet, (Y/N). I love you.” “I love you too,” you smiled and shook your head. You patted her hand before holding it. “No, no, no. I  _ love _ you,” Penelope said and shook both of your hands. “I know, Pen,” you told her and turned your attention out the window. 

By the time you got to her apartment, Penelope was asleep. You managed to wake her up after paying the driver. You slowly pulled her out of the cab. She leaned most of her weight on you. You kept your arm around her and her purse over your other shoulder. She stumbled slightly as you helped her up to her apartment. 

You helped her kick off her shoes and toss her jacket to the side. You helped her into her room and onto the bed. You pulled a throw blanket over her and got her set up for bed. “Alright, Pen. There’s water on the nightstand,” you told her, “I’ll be at my house, but you can call me if you need me.” You turned to leave just as she grabbed your arm. You stopped and turned back to her. “Stay,” Penelope mumbled and let go of your arm. She rolled to one side of her bed. You pondered it for a second before you kicked your shoes off.

You slowly got in the bed next to her. It wasn’t the first time you two shared a bed. Penelope smiled and pulled you close, resting her head on your shoulder. You wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling. You barely registered what happened when you felt her shift to be level with your face. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips before going back to her original position. Okay, now that was a first. Your thoughts went a mile a minute trying to decipher if that meant anything more than a drunk ‘thank you’. Before you could ask, Penelope was fast asleep. You sighed and brushed it aside, deciding to sleep too.

—

You woke up first and slowly rolled out of bed. You decided you would make breakfast and coffee for Penelope. You sipped your own cup as you made your own plate of food. You heard a groan and footsteps approaching. You giggled, “Good morning, sleepy head.” “Shhh,” Penelope said as she waved you off, “Too loud.” You passed her a cup of coffee and her own plate of food. As she sipped her coffee, you grabbed some medicine for her head and whipped up your very own hangover cure. She thanked you immensely.

You two decided to stay on her couch and watch a show while she recovered. She laid against you while you relaxed. Last night’s event was still on your mind. You were bouncing your leg as you lost yourself in your thoughts. Penelope put a hand on your knee to stop you, “What’s on your mind, sugar?” You chewed on your bottom lip, “I don’t know.” She sat up with a frown, “You can tell me anything.” “I know that, P,” you said and looked at her, “It’s just… I really, really like you, and- and I know you probably don’t even swing that way, but you kissed me last night, and now I think m-“

Penelope interrupted you with a kiss. You were hesitant at first but leaned into it. After you two pulled away, you studied her face for a sign. “So, last night… you did it on purpose?” You questioned. Penelope smiled, “For a profiler, you’re really oblivious. I’ve liked you for a while, (Y/N). I thought I was being obvious.” You laughed nervously, “Well, that’s good to know.” She kissed your cheek, “I’d love it if you were mine.” “I’m always yours, Pen,” you told her. Penelope smiled happily and pulled you close. 


End file.
